The present invention relates to an optical disk recording apparatus and a recording control method, and specifically, to an optical disk recording apparatus and a recording control method, by which the related data relating to the optical disk such as the title or the name of a musical component, for example, the CD text is recorded in a lead-in area of the optical disk.
Recently, the spread of an optical disk recording and reproducing apparatus (CD-R/RW recorder) in which a CD-R(Compact Discxe2x80x94Recordable) or CD-RW (Compact Disc ReWritable) format is adopted, is remarkable. According to this apparatus, when the program data is recorded in the program area and the disk is going to be ejected without finalizing (TOC data is written into the lead-in area), initially, the contents data relating to the program data recorded in the program area, such as the program number, the starting time or completion time of each program, or the like, is temporarily recorded in a program memory area (PMA) provided inside the lead-in area, and then, the disk is ejected.
However, in the PMA regulated by the CD-R or CD-RW format, even when it is judged from the viewpoint of its storage capacity, because the data format does not meet the CD text, it is difficult to record the CD text information.
Accordingly, in the CD-R/RW recorder, when the CD text is structured so as to be recordable, because the recorder can not temporarily store the CD text inputted by the user in the PMA, when the disk is ejected without being finalized, the inputted CD text information is cleared, and becomes useless at all. Therefore, it is necessary that, after the user completes the recording of all program in the CD-R, the CD text is inputted, and the disk is surely finalized. As described above, when the conventional CD-R/RW recorder is made to simply meet the CD text, there is a problem that the operability of the user for the CD text recording is very wrong.
On the one hand, the CD-R/RW recording software to control the CD-R drive for use in the personal computer is sold from many software manufacturers. In this recording software, there is the software satisfying the writing of the CD text, and in these software, there is the software having the function to temporarily store the CD text inputted by the user in the floppy disk drive (FDD) or hard disk drive (HDD) of the personal computer main body as a file so that the CD text inputted by the user does not become useless.
However, when the user continues to use this function, the files of the temporarily stored CD text are increased on and on in the disk drive, and there is a problem that it becomes difficult to found which file is the CD text file inputted and stored for which disk.
Also in the CD-R/RW recorder for the audio, the storage device such as the HDD or memory (SRAM) is provided, and the CD text inputted by the user can be temporarily stored in them. However, these storage devices are very expensive, and specifically, in the memory, because the capacity of more than 8 kbytes per one sheet of the disk is necessary to store the CD text, when the storage of the CD text of about 100 sheets is considered, the considerably large capacity memory is required. Further, as described above, the problem that the correspondence relationship between the disk and the stored file is not found: still remains.
The present invention provides an optical disk recording apparatus by which the above problems are solved, and is provided with a related data recording control means for temporarily recording the related data which is recorded in a lead-in area into a program area of an optical disk. The related data recording control means temporarily records the related data recorded in the lead-in area into the program area of the optical disk, when the optical disk is in a partial recording condition in which the finalization is not completed. Accordingly, even when the optical disk is ejected without being finalized, the inputted related data does not become useless. Further, because the recording is conducted on the disk, another storage device is not necessary, and further, the correspondence relationship of the disk with the related data can be always maintained.
Further, the present invention provides a recording control method by which the above problems are solved, and is provided with a step to temporarily record the related data which is recorded in a lead-in area into a program area. When the optical disk is in a partial recording condition in which the finalization is not completed, this step is conducted, and the related data is temporarily recorded in the program area of the optical disk. Accordingly, even when the optical disk is ejected without being finalized, the inputted related data does not become useless. Further, because the recording is conducted on the disk, another storage device is not necessary, and the correspondence relationship of the disk with the related data can be always maintained.